Sleepy Hollow
by skullycandy12
Summary: Legend has it that who ever roam Sleepy Hollow woods late at night alone will me their end by Hessian's blade. Victims have already been found decapitated along the road. Tsunade hire an investigator Ichabob Kakashi to investigate .


**Title: Sleepy Hollow  
Pairing: Horsemen(Zabuza) x Ichabod( Kakashi)  
Summery: Legend has it that who ever roam Sleepy Hollow woods late at night alone will me their end by Hessian's** **blade. Victims have already been found decapitated along the road. Tsunade hire an investigator Ichabob(Kakashi) to investigate . But while in Sleepy Hallow he catches the eye of lovely Katrina(Kurenai )who already has someone after her hand, Brom Van Brunt (Asuma ) has already stake his claim for her hand.  
Warning: Yaoi, rape, bondage, dark themes, and whatever my pervert mind thinks of.**

* * *

'' What and odd place, Kakashi thought as the carriage clattered down the empty dirt road. As they rode farther into the forest the more animals and people become scarce as if they were scared to go any farther in.''You know we don't get to many visitors around here much.'' Coachmen said as he steered the horse away from a fallen stomp in the middle of the road making the carriage jerk forward suddenly.''Why's that?'' Kakashi ask as he resettle himself back into his seat.

''Guess you haven't heard the rumors around here then. A few nights ago Shikaku Nara was found decapitated along one of the paths to the Tree of the Dead. He only one of the eleven village found this month alone.''''Actual that's why I'm here. Your Hokage had requested and official investigation be done to put the rumors of a Headless Horsemen to sleep.''

''Believe me boy it be no rumor.'' Ibiki spat as they pulled up to the main gates of Konoha there to greet them was none other than the hokage herself.''I hope your travels weren't to bothersome?'' Tsunade said as Kakashi dismounted from the carriage.

''Actual I was able to retiree some useful information already.''

''I hope Ibiki hasn't put that silly old legend into your head. '' Even thought Tsunade tone was in a joking manner her word didn't lack venom or the glares she sent Ibiki way didn't go unnoticed by the group.

''Human are ignorant by nature, choosing not to believe what's right in front of you eyes.'' Ibiki hissed as he turn the carriage back down the empty road. Kakashi stood their and watch until he couldn't hear the sound of hooves beating across the ground before he turn and walk thorough the gates with Tsunade.

''You must forgive his sliver toughen, about five year ago Idate his younger brother was found decapitated along the side of the road. He was on one of his morning jogs and death met him their. ''

A cold chill pass through Kakashi as he turn back around gave the forest around them a specious look almost on cue a small breeze flutter through the tops of the trees.

''You coming?''

''Yeah.''

* * *

Hessian watch silently hiding his headless from in the shadows the forest provide. With what he called a second slight he watch the slender form graceful step out the carriage and descend toward his blond companion.

He was aware of the man presence every since the carriage enter his forest couple of hours ago the man intrigue him enough for him leave Tree of death to investigate.

Zabuza raised a leather bound glove in to the air and with a slight flicker of his wrist sent a small breeze through the treetops drawing the man attention to the dark forest that surround them.

He couldn't suppress a smirk that graze his thin lips as he watch the man try analyse endless scenery around them.

The sounds of hooves beating against the wet ground was only signal Zabuza got as he grab Daredevil saddle and hoisted himself upon the saddle.

The hell horse almost rode past him when he sense someone near the tree of Death no doubt the witch with another order for him.

* * *

Kakashi was quite surprise. Despite the dread that seem to hang around them, the town wasn't all that of a dump that he thought it was going to be. There was boy was with a triangular orange tattoos on his tan facing running around with a small dog on his shoulder,vendor selling fruit, and a blond and pink hair girls blushing while they talk to a raven hair boy who look he could care less.

''It's quite peaceful here despite the circumstances'', to emphasize his point Kakashi wave his hand in the general direction he saw the children playing at.

''Well Mr. Ichabob-

''Lets drop formalities call me Kakashi please.''

''Well _Kakashi_ despite the rumors you may of heard allot of people have common sense not to believe them. A headless horsemen come on that doesn't strike you as a little bit odd,almost silly really.''

The Headless horse rumor isn't what strike Kakashi as silly. It was the fact every time someone brought up the rumor Tsunade went out her criticize that person or the fact that she was showing him around town when they had more important matter to attend to.

_''She hiding something. But what?" _Kakashi thought as they rounded to the next corner of the street._

* * *

_''Kurenai would you like to go for a walk now?''Shizune ask as she wheel the wheelchair to the side of Kurenai bed. Kurenai place small flower she was twirling in her beside the bed and nodded her head yes.

''It's a beautiful day out today their not a cloud in the sky.'' Shizune wrap her arm around Kurenai waist and help her into pad seat.

''I wouldn't know that.'' Katrina whispered as she touch the damp cloth tied loosely around her eye.

Shizune place a comforting hand on Kurenai shoulder and gave it a small squeeze as she said,''I'm sure Lady Tsunade will find a cure for your blindness soon dear.''

''I hope your right about that. So any new gossip going around town.''

Shizune threw her head back and let a stream of small giggles out. Kurenai always had a knack for changing the conversation in the direction she wanted it to go in.

''Well lets see Asuma is still chasing after you heard he bought a ring . . .. . . .ummmm . .oh Temari and her brother are in town and Our Hokage has finally but her pride and hired a private investigator.

* * *

''Look as much as I enjoy this tour don't cha think it time we get serious hmmmm?'' Kakashi said as they enter a small ramen shop Tsunade recommend( more like demanded) they eat at before they got started.

''This pit stop isn't for enjoyment there someone I want you to meet. He shall help you on this case while your here.''

* * *

**Author notes : Okay this story is loosely based off of Sleepy Hollow storyline but won't be completely the same as the movie. Also this story will make more sense after a couple chapter so bear with me.**


End file.
